


Waffles Are A Girl's Best Friend

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Series: The Lawyer-verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Male Friendship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve talks to Sam, then comes home to find Darcy and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm finished with this bad boy. Hopefully it all makes sense because I changed a big chunk of it today but I'll edit it later if someone finds anything that is strange with the continuity. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna take this all the way into a Steve/Darcy/Bucky sandwich, but it's a possibility. Who knows where my brain will take me next. There's nothing smutty in this one. Maybe next time! Enjoy!

Driving was Steve’s least favorite activity by far, and he had done a lot of uncomfortable things. He was scheduled for a series of hearings about three hours from Brooklyn, but after the first meeting with the judge was over some sort of emergency had forced them to cancel the rest of the proceedings until a later date. He wanted to head back home, but he wasn’t a fan of driving at night. He had a buddy, Sam, who lived about halfway between the two cities so he gave him a call.

“Hey Sam, my meetings got cancelled and I’d like to head home but it’ll be dark in an hour. Can I come by?” 

“Sure man, you know you’re always welcome here. I’ll leave the porch light on. Just come on in whenever you get here.” 

Sam was a counselor for veterans and active duty military personnel. He had been a huge help getting Steve to come to grips with his grief when Bucky was taken and in the turmoil after he had been rescued, then again after he’d returned from his killing spree. Bucky hadn’t taken the opportunity to talk with Sam, but he knew the option was always available should he decide he needed to. Steve always gained a lot of perspective from his chats with Sam and he hadn’t seen him in about six months, so he was due for a good talk. 

When he reached Sam’s apartment he parked his car and headed up to the third floor. He knocked as he always did, despite Sam’s frequent assurances that he could just walk right in. He just couldn’t walk into a home that wasn’t his without knocking. Sam quickly answered the door and shook his head in disappointment before cracking a huge gap-toothed grin. His smile reminded Steve of Darcy’s and the look on his face told Sam that something huge was on his friend’s mind. 

“Get your ass in here. You know that you don’t have to knock. You’re like a polite old man.”

Steve chuckled and followed Sam unto the living room where he always slept. They sat down side by side after Sam had offered him some of the takeout he had ordered after Steve had called. He knew how big the man’s appetite was and never failed to feed him when he came by. 

“So, you look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Sam said as he sat back to get comfortable for the impending story.

“It’s about Buck. I think he is finally making a breakthrough.” Steve began. 

Sam’s eyes widened dramatically. 

“What! You’ve been working on him for years! What changed?”

“I’m not positive, but I think it has to do with a woman.” 

Sam hooted with laughter before responding, “So, he found a lady? What’s she like?” 

“Darcy is unlike any woman I’ve ever met before. She’s crass and impossibly bold, she actually reminds me a lot of Bucky before he changed. She’s just beautiful, Sam, with these big blue eyes that capture your attention and thick dark hair that falls in these big curls. She always wears this perfect red lipstick and has a gorgeous smile with a gap between her front teeth like you do. She’s got a wicked sense of humor, and she’s somehow pulling a side out of Bucky that I haven’t seen since we were kids. She’s like an angel.” Steve’s face began to gather a blush as he realized how much he was rambling on about her. 

“Does this Darcy know how you feel about her? Or does Bucky, for that matter?” Sam inquired thoughtfully.

Steve looked to the floor and shook his head. He hadn’t fully accepted that he had developed feelings for her, let alone talked to Bucky about it. There was no way he was going to step on his toes like that when he was finally coming out of the thick shell he’d hidden behind for so many years.

Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder and listened while Steve poured out his feelings about the whole thing. He made a couple good points along the way, but Sam encouraged him to keep him updated about the whole thing once he had gotten the chance to talk about it with Bucky and find out if they were serious about each other. 

Steve felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders after telling Sam about everything. They turned their conversation away from all the heaviness and watched most of an action movie that was playing on TV before Sam left him on the couch to sleep in his bedroom. Steve slept well that night, no longer bottling up his feelings. 

He woke up at six when Sam was getting up to go and do his usual run. He said a quick goodbye and promised to let Sam know as soon as he talked with Bucky and then headed for home. The drive flew by and before he knew it he was pulling into their driveway. Bucky’s car was in the garage, so he knew that he was home. 

He wandered into the house and stretched his arms above his head to loosen the stiff muscles he’d gained from the drive. He listened for any signs of life from upstairs but he was met with silence. It was odd because the sounds of Bucky shuffling around were almost always heard after 5:30 and it was approaching 8:00. Bucky wasn’t a good sleeper because his nights were normally plagued by nightmares and he’d always been a naturally early riser so Steve was rarely up before him.

 

He pulled their large stainless steel fridge open to see what he could whip up for breakfast. Food was a surefire way to get Bucky out of his room and he was always more willing to talk when he was eating. Steve decided on Belgian waffles since they had some fruit that needed to be eaten before it turned. They could usually put away about ten waffles between the two of them, so he made thirteen just to be safe. He threw some bacon in a skillet to fry and then cooked up a pan of scrambled eggs to round out the meal.

The food was all ready but there was still not the usual scuffling and banging coming from upstairs so Steve headed up to see what Bucky was up to. The door to his bedroom was shut, he didn’t like to leave any doors or windows open when he was sleeping, a side effect of the tortures that Hydra inflicted upon him. Steve knocked softly. When there wasn’t an answer he opened the door and froze at the sight. Bucky was asleep on his bed, stark naked before him and draped on top of him was Darcy, equally naked with her backside barely covered by the corner of the sheet. All the other blankets that usually adorned his bed were on the floor.

Steve wasn’t sure how to react because this was an unprecedented situation for them, so he tried to back up slowly but ended up making the floor creak loudly. Bucky’s eyes shot open and he sucked in a loud breath of air through his nose. He looked toward the open door and frowned when he saw Steve standing there with his jaw practically dragging on the floor. He grabbed a pillow that was on the floor next to the bed and flung it hard, hitting Steve square in the jaw. 

“D’ya mind, Stevie? We’re kinda indecent here.”

“Breakfast is ready!” Steve shouted as he snapped out of his stupor and ran all the way back downstairs to the kitchen. 

The commotion woke Darcy and she squeaked as she twisted her body in a series of stretches. She glanced around, needing a second to remember how she had come to this strange room and why she was rubbing herself across someone else’s firm body. Her eyes landed on James’ face and she couldn’t help but smile when she remembered everything that had transpired the night before. 

She leaned in to kiss him good morning, keeping her mouth closed tightly to spare him her morning breath. Her eyes suddenly narrowed when she realized that someone else’s voice had woken her up and she glanced behind her to the still open door. 

“Stevie’s home early.” James informed her.

“Hmmm… I guess that’s okay. We can get this all out in the open with him now instead of later.” She murmured. 

A loud growl came from her stomach, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since her 5 o’clock snack at work yesterday. 

“Got anything to eat in this house? Wait a second… do I smell bacon?” 

“The punk made breakfast. Want a shirt or something to put on so we can head down there and eat?” 

She giggled and nodded at him so he went to his drawer and pulled out a large red shirt and held it up for her inspection. She reached for it then pulled it on before slipping her glasses onto her face so she could properly see. She looked pretty scandalous, what with the lack of a bra or anything else beneath the loose shirt, but she figured Steve would have to get used to it eventually if things continued to progress because she wasn’t about to change herself. She proceeded to the doorway, waiting a second for James to pull on some shorts before grabbing his hand and letting him lead her to the kitchen. 

Steve was sitting at the table with a huge heap of food on his plate. He had set a third place for Darcy, suddenly glad he’d made those extra waffles. He glanced up at her nervously and was greeted with a smile. 

“You made all of this? This is amazeballs, Steven. I think I’ll keep you both.” She beamed. Breakfast food was her all time favorite thing to eat, especially waffles. 

James pulled her chair out for her and she shot him a smile as well, pleasantly surprised by his manners. She didn’t hesitate to fill up her plate with one of the waffles and some of the strawberries and peaches Steve had cut up. She covered it in a layer of whipped cream and took a bite before moaning about how amazing it tasted. 

Steve’s face flushed at the erotic sounds she was making as she tore into her breakfast. He looked at Bucky who was watching her with a grin while holding the plate of crisp bacon up so she could take some. They all ate until they were so full they could hardly move and then Darcy suggested that they take a walk around the neighborhood to help their stomachs settle. She loved exploring new areas.

She had a pair of running shoes in her overnight bag and a change of clothes, but she left James’ shirt on and just pulled on her pair of leggings underneath, along with her bra, of course. The guys were getting dressed a lot slower than she had, so she slipped into the bathroom to relieve her very full bladder and take a look at her hair. It was insane, so she ran her wet hands through it and wrangled the wild curls into a decent looking bun and called it good. She hadn’t washed her makeup off the night before, but her face looked surprisingly fresh.

She sat in a chair by the door and waited for a few more minutes when she heard some chatter coming from upstairs. Steve and Bucky were laughing and shoving each other as they clambered down the stairs. Their childlike antics reminded her of days spent with her brother as a kid. She chuckled and stood up.

“You boys ready to show me around?” 

They both responded with a yes and Bucky opened the door, standing aside so she could exit first. She could certainly get used to that sort of thing. 

They led her around the neighborhood at a leisurely pace, pointing out things along the way and entertaining her with stories. They had lived there for almost six years and had spent a fair amount of their free time outside. They came to a small park and Darcy squealed before running over to the swing and hopping on one. Bucky moved behind her and pushed her higher and higher, until she dissolved into laughter.

Steve hadn’t seen Bucky so relaxed around anyone but him since they were teenagers and it made his heart swell with joy. He wasn’t sure where this left him, but he knew he could put aside his feelings if it meant that Bucky would be happy and continue to get better. He was lost in thought as the other two happily chatted with each other about what else to do with their day. 

Darcy glanced his way with a small smile. He was just as much fun to spend time with as James was. She could easily understand why they were able to live together. Something inside told her that he would make a great friend so she decided to make getting to know Steve her next mission.


End file.
